


Ce pour quoi sont faits les Knightmares (ou pas)

by Nelja



Category: Code Geass
Genre: F/M, Humor, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-30
Updated: 2012-11-30
Packaged: 2017-11-19 22:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/578286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lors d'un entraînement, la relation entre Gino et Kallen passe au niveau supérieur... écrit pour un mème à kinks, sur le thème sexe dans un espace restreint (un cockpit de Knightmare, en bref)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce pour quoi sont faits les Knightmares (ou pas)

**Author's Note:**

> Code Geass appartient à Sunrise.  
> Spoilers jusqu'à la fin de la série.

Kallen a maintenant réalisé qu'elle aimait bien Gino, même si elle n'est pas sûre encore de savoir à quel point.

Certainement assez pour le laisser l'embrasser, furtivement, dans les couloirs de leur base. Il lui a demandé la permission, la première fois, avec un mélange de désinvolture et de timidité comique, et, dans un moment d'audace, elle lui a dit oui.

Maintenant, il ne demande plus, elle non plus, lors de brefs moments volés quand ils sont seuls ; c'est doux, c'est léger, cela réchauffe le coeur, elle a bien besoin de cela et probablement lui aussi.

Mais apparemement pas assez pour s'afficher fièrement avec lui devant les autres, pour entendre leurs commentaires, même joyeux et bien intentionnés, sur la fraternisation avec les britanniens, et les rires emplis d'allusions de Rakshata, et tout ce que reçoivent Ougi et Viletta, avec un bonheur apparemment sans mélange.

Elle l'aime assez pour lui prendre la main sous la table, en cachette, quand tout le monde discute. Pas assez pour vouloir qu'il ait été son premier baiser. Assez pour faire des voeux spéciaux pour sa survie dans la bataille qu'ils vivront bientôt.

Par contre, elle n'en est clairement pas au point de lui rendre la partie facile quand ils s'entraînent l'un contre l'autre ! Du reste, ce n'est clairement pas ce qu'il voudrait ; il lui fait de tels compliments sur ses compétences de pilotage qu'elle se demande parfois s'il aurait remarqué son existence sans elles. Probablement pas. Mais cette part de sa vie est suffisamment importante pour elle, elle en est suffisamment fière, pour que ce ne soit pas un problème.

Et une fois qu'elle l'a battu, elle tient assez à lui pour s'inquiéter un tout petit peu quand elle ne le voit pas sortir de son Knightmare comme il le fait d'habitude - pour analyser le combat, et aussi un peu écouter Kallen ricaner de sa nouvelle victoire.

En quelques sauts seulement, elle est à la porte d'entrée de sa cabine de pilotage. "He !" crie-t-elle en frappant. "Ca va ?"

La porte s'ouvre immédiatement, ce qui est de bon augure. Elle se glisse à côté de lui, s'assied sur la tablette qui prolonge le poste de pilotage, parce qu'elle a à peine la place de poser ses pieds à terre. "Ouaip." la rassure-t-il. "Juste un peu sonné. Tu n'y es pas allée de main morte. Ou, devrais-je dire, tu es douée ?"

Elle sourit, et se penche en avant pour un baiser ; à en juger par la manière dont il répond, il semble avoir entièrement récupéré. C'est plus long qu'un de leurs baisers habituels, plus violent quand l'adrénaline du combat ne s'est pas encore dissipée, plus intime quand il n'y a pas le risque de voir surgir quelqu'un, que ce soit dans les dortoirs, les salles de stockage des Knightmares ou sur la plate-forme. Kallen noue ses bras autour du cou de Gino pour rendre sa position plus stable, et il répond en posant sa main sur sa taille.

Elle est un peu embarrassée quand elle se redresse, elle sourit. "On n'a pas souvent l'occasion d'être tranquilles." constate-t-elle. Gino hoche solennellement la tête. Sa main est toujours sur la taille de Kallen, elle ne s'en plaint pas.

"Avec ce qui approche," continue-t-elle, "je ne sais pas si nous en aurons encore beaucoup..."

"Ah si !" s'exclame-t-il. "Quand nous aurons gagné," - il ne mentionne pas Lelouch, exprès très certainement, Kallen y pense de toute façon - "nous aurons beaucoup de temps ! Je t'emmènerai visiter ma maison britannienne, et le bois où j'allais quand j'étais petit, et la crique où j'ai vu la mer pour la première fois, elle est superbe..." il se reprend comiquement "mais bien sûr, tu peux m'emmener visiter ce que tu aimes au Japon aussi !"

"Oui," répond-elle, "si nous survivons, nous ferons tout cela." Ils ne se promettent rien, et même Gino n'ose pas dire que la condition sera réalisée de toute façon. Ce n'est pas la peine.

Elle passe encore les bras autour de son cou et l'embrasse à nouveau, mais cette fois, en se laissant glisser sur ses genoux, et leur baiser est plus calme, mais plus long encore, les langues caressant les lèvres avant de danser ensemble. Kallen se sent à l'aise, baignée de chaleur et de confort... c'est tellement bon, de pouvoir faire ça sans le moindre risque d'être surpris.

Les mains de Gino caressent son dos à travers sa combinaison de pilotage, ce qui apaise les muscles tendus par l'effort et la concentration. Mais elle frissonne, quand elle les sent descendre vers ses fesses. Elle n'en a pas pour autant envie qu'il s'arrête ; au contraire, elle veut le toucher aussi, poser ses mains sur les épaules musclées de Gino...

"Combien d'épaisseurs de vêtements as-tu ?" proteste-t-elle. "Il fait chaud, pourtant !" Elle se sent tellement plus exposée que lui, de cette façon...

"He, c'est une question d'élégance !" proteste-t-il. "Même si personne ne me voit, je ne peux pas me battre sans veste !" Il ajoute quand même, avec un sourire complaisant. "Mais je ne me bats pas, actuellement, alors je peux bien l'enlever, si c'est toi qui le veux..."

Elle hoche la tête, et le voilà qui tente maladroitement de dégrafer ses boutons d'une main, sans regarder, car le corps de Kallen lui bouche toujours la vue. Il peste, s'arrache un gant avec les dents, enlève l'autre...

Kallen, elle, hésite entre rire franchement et regretter quelque peu d'avoir dérangé ces mains de leur tâche première.

Enfin la veste est ouverte, et il n'a pas vraiment la place de l'enlever, surtout assis, et avec Kallen sur ses genoux (même seul, ce n'est pas certain qu'il puisse le faire confortablement). Mais elle lui fait comprendre que c'est bon, descend elle-même la veste sur ses épaules, et en écarte les pans, tandis que lui recommence à explorer sa taille, de ses mains nues maintenant.

Il y a toujours une chemise sous la veste-maintenant-ouverte de Gino, d'un tissu raide et brodé de dorures diverses, sans compter l'épaisseur des gants de Kallen, et vraiment, esthétiquement elle aime assez ses vêtements, mais ils sont tout sauf pratiques...

"J'aime les tiens, pourtant." répond-il quand elle le lui fait remarquer.

"Evidemment ! C'est moulant, élastique, cela permet de faire des mouvements brusques sans se faire mal... tu devrais essayer aussi !" Elle rougit un instant, imaginant Gino en combinaison, et se demandant s'il n'a pas compris de travers ces "mouvements brusques". 

"C'est doux, aussi." répond-il sans rien relever, les mains sur les cuisses de Kallen, maintenant ; elle se cambre involontairement, tellement c'est bon, cherchant son contact. Elle ouvre la chemise de Gino, et ce qu'elle peut voir de son torse est musclé, lisse, et ne demande qu'à être touché, même si Kallen se demande avec un peu d'appréhension si ses caresses à elle ne seront pas trop maladroites, par rapport à ce qu'il sait faire.

Pourtant, quand elle l'effleure avec prudence d'abord, puis dessine du bout de ses doigts des motifs de ronds, d'étoiles et de lettres sur sa peau - elle n'a pas d'autre idée, qu'est-on censé faire exactement ? -, il semble apprécier aussi, lache un soupir, au point de négliger ce qu'il fait.

C'est le bon moment, pense-t-elle, pour finir de lui enlever ces vêtements ; elle agrippe le bord de la chemise et de la veste à la fois, et tire vers le haut. Il se laisse faire sans protester, La position n'est pas vraiment pratique, et pour avoir un meilleur accès, elle passe une jambe de chaque côté des genoux de Gino, le chevauchant maintenant... sauf qu'en le voyant ainsi en face d'elle, torse nu, les bras levés et immobilisés par les vêtements qu'elle a en main, elle est saisie d'une terrible envie de l'embrasser encore.

C'est violent et bref, et terriblement troublant ; peut-être est-ce que parce que leurs corps sont serrés l'un tout contre l'autre maintenant, et qu'il est torse nu, et qu'elle ne se sent pas tellement plus habillée.

Il semble avoir ressenti la même chose qu'elle, car il la regarde en rougissant ; aussi, en essayant vaguement d'arracher sa veste et sa chemise de ses poignets sans en arracher un bouton de manchette - échec - et de les balancer à terre.

"Kallen," demande-t-il d'un ton très sérieux, est-ce que tu veux..." Il détourne le regard un instant "Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Et oui, elle savait parfaitement où les choses allaient, elle se serait retenue si elle ne voulait pas. Mais elle comprend la gêne de Gino ; le dire est une autre chose. "Oui, oui..." dit-elle, les yeux à terre, et puis, comme elle craint qu'il doute de l'enthousiasme de sa réponse "Bien sûr, oui !"

Mais déjà, il l'a reprise dans ses bras, embrasse ses joues, ses lèvres, son cou... il caresse ses seins à travers la combinaison, et si elle pensait tout à l'heure que c'était bon et qu'elle en voulait plus, ce n'est rien à côté de maintenant. Elle a un sursaut, tente de se reprendre...

"Est-ce je peux l'enlever ?" demande-t-il en désignant sa combinaison.

"Bien sûr !" répond-elle. Elle reprend un instant ses mains, qui profitaient du dos large de Gino. "Tu vois," explique-t-elle, "il y a une fermeture éclair - mais avec un cran de sûreté, c'est normal, c'est une femme qui l'a fait..." Elle ne lui imposera pas d'apprendre à le dégrafer ; pas cette fois au moins. Mais elle le laisse tirer sur la fermeture, écarter les pans de la combinaison, dévoiler ses épaules, ses seins nus aux pointes durcies... et il les caresse, la peau contre la peau pour la première fois...

Elle-même, par des coups d'épaule rendus maladroits par la force des sensations - il ne s'arrêterait pas pour la laisser faire, non, non, et on ne peut pas dire qu'elle s'en plaigne -, enlève ses manches et libère ses mains, pour connaître là aussi la joie du contact. Oh, mais cette façon dont il touche ses seins... cela lui envoie des frissons dans tout le corps, jusqu'entre ses cuisses. Encore un sursaut de plaisir, et le frottement de son sexe contre la cuisse de Gino la fait gémir, dans un tourbillon de sensations.

Ce n'est plus assez d'être nus jusqu'à la taille ; elle ouvre le pantalon de Gino en rougissant, et déjà le bout de son sexe dur dépasse de ses sous-vêtements. 

Elle l'effleure, juste un peu, du bout des doigts, mais il penche la tête en arrière, et gémit, comme si elle était en train de faire quelque chose de vraiment, vraiment bon, alors que son sexe durcit et grossit encore...

"Ooh. Est-ce que tu veux le faire maintenant... s'il te plaît..." Tant qu'elle le touche là, Gino semble avoir du mal à articuler une phrase complète. 

Elle approuve, bien sûr. "Est-ce que tu l'as déjà fait ?" Elle secoue la tête en signe de dénégation, rougissante. Elle aurait pu, a-t-elle envie de dire ! Elle n'a juste pas voulu... mais ce n'est vraiment pas le moment de penser à Lelouch.

"Tu sais que... ça risque de faire un peu... mal, tu sais." Bon, d'accord, Kallen doit avouer, c'est elle qui est malicieuse et qui s'amuse à l'empêcher de finir ses phrases.

Oui, oui, dit-elle encore. Elle en a entendu parler. Mais ce n'est pas la peine pour autant de la considérer comme si elle était en sucre ! Il n'a qu'à faire du mieux qu'il peut, et elle est sûre qu'elle a vu pire... sauf qu'elle doit s'excuser pour dire que "pire" n'était pas le bon mot, et vite ils rient tous les deux, et il profite de la diversion pour fouiller dans sa poche, récupérer un préservatif à l'intérieur.

Kallen sait très bien que c'est une bonne chose - he, elle n'a pas envie de se retrouver enceinte comme Viletta ! - pourtant, elle ne peut s'empêcher d'être surprise.

"Tu as ça sur toi pour moi, ou tout le temps ?" demande-t-elle, avant de le regretter aussitôt, parce que cela peut sembler agressif, parce qu'elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de connaître la réponse, quelle qu'elle soit, et aussi parce qu'elle a autre chose à faire que discuter maintenant !

Il semble aussi embarrassé qu'elle, pourtant, et bafouille. Quand on y pense, peut-être s'attendait-il plus à être félicité pour sa prévoyance, qui est ce qu'il mérite, au fond. "C'est quand j'étais en mission... à l'Académie Ashford... elle a une réputation..."

Et de fait, cela n'étonne pas Kallen, au vu des activités du conseil des élèves - probablement diffusées sur le site du lycée, et sur les dépliants publicitaires - que l'Académie Ashford _ait une réputation_. Même si, pour ce qu'elle en a vu, ce n'est qu'une impression. Il faudra qu'elle pense à blâmer Milly Ashford pour ça quand elle la reverra. Ou, faudra-t-il qu'elle la remercie ?

"Oui, je vois ce que c'est !" s'exclame-t-elle en riant. Cela ne l'empêche pas de regarder l'emballage du préservatif avec suspicion. Elle n'est pas sûre d'avoir envie de prendre des cours maintenant. "Tu peux le mettre ?"

Et, de fait, plus vite qu'elle aurait pu envisager de le faire, il a tout mis en place, et finit d'ouvrir la fermeture éclair de Kallen... sans oublier, bien entendu, de la toucher aux endroits qu'il sait, et là, elle ne peut plus attendre, si cela peut apaiser cette envie indéfinissable qui lui brûle le ventre, il _faut_ qu'elle le fasse maintenant.

Elle s'appuie sur ses épaules, se place au-dessus de lui avec son aide, puis se laisse descendre.

Et oui, cela fait mal, mais elle est habituée à la douleur. De plus, après quelques longues secondes passées totalement immobile, raidie, les mains crispées sur les épaules de Gino, elle sent l'impression de déchirure qui s'estompe un peu. Lui la couvre de doux baisers dans le cou, chastes maintenant, comme s'il essayait de son mieux de cacher qu'il préfèrerait qu'elle continue tout de suite ; c'est attendissant, en fait.

Mais déjà elle sent que cela va mieux, et elle commence à se balancer d'avant en arrière... oh, comme cela fait du bien, comme cela en valait la peine ! Elle passe ses bras autour des épaules de Gino, et lui enfouit son visage dans sa poitrine, lui lèche les seins pendant que ses mains lui caressent les fesses... et en plus de tout cela elle continue ses mouvements de plus en plus amples, et c'est comme si le plaisir s'accumulait, venu de tout son corps pour aller se nicher au creux de son ventre...

"Kallen," souffle Gino, contre son cou, "Peux-tu aller plus vite ? S'il te plait ?" Et oui, elle peut, elle aurait pu aussi ne pas le faire mais là elle aime sa voix, la façon dont il le lui demande, et toujours s'appuyant sur lui c'est de tout son corps qu'elle fait de grands mouvements rythmés, souples et violents. Et Gino ne peut presque plus parler, maintenant, ni même la caresser, mais ses grandes mains immobiles sur son corps sont toujours douces et chaudes, et il réussit à murmurer encore entre deux halètements "Dis-moi... quand tu as fini..."

Elle hoche la tête, même si elle n'est pas sûre qu'il l'ait vu. D'ailleurs elle sent cette flamme entre ses cuisses de plus en plus intense, elle se cambre plus fort encore, et puis tout ce plaisir explose, se rapand dans tout son corps, par vagues, et elle a un gémissement qui est presque un cri - pour l'avertir, peut-être, ou parce qu'elle ne peut pas se retenir. Et elle continue à se balancer, moins fort peut-être, mais c'est toujours bon, et elle en est récompensée quand Gino, presque juste après, est agité de tremblements avant de se calmer, et de la serrer dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

Ils restent comme ça quelques instants, dans une bienheureuse somnolence, et ils s'embrassent encore beaucoup, quand soudain Kallen réalise : "Mais ils vont nous chercher, si cela continue !" Elle se lève, tente de de rhabiller au moins pour aller chercher ses vêtements de tous les jours dans son propre Knightmare, grimace devant la combinaison poisseuse.

"Tu ne leur diras pas ce qu'on a fait !" demande-t-elle, un peu inquiète, et Gino lui lance un sourire comique et rassurant.

Puis elle ajoute - en détournant un peu le regard, ce qui est risible, si on pense à ce qu'ils viennent de faire - "Mais je pense qu'on pourrait leur dire qu'on est ensemble, quand même."

C'est une vraie joie lumineuse sur le visage de Gino, cette fois, et comme par réflexion, Kallen sourit aussi.


End file.
